Love Lasts
by AngeloftheMist
Summary: It's been 4 years since Caleb broke Cornelia's heart and the veil was reinstated. But what happens when a portal appears in Heatherfield,and Cornelia decides to return to Meridian? And why is Caleb so calm about the whole situation?
1. Chapter 1

Love Lasts

Chapter 1

"I've gotta go!" Cornelia laughed as her boyfriend pulled on her arm.

"Oh come on!" Peter begged. "Just one more movie!"

"No! I've been watching movies with you all day! I have a home to go to you know."

"Fine" Peter said, finally giving in.

Cornelia kissed him squarely on the mouth.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled, then walked to the front door of the Cook's house.

"Bye Taranee!" She yelled up the staircase.

"Bye!" Came the faint voice of Taranee yelling from her room.

Cornelia walked out the front door and onto the cold November streets. She wondered when it had became so cold in Heatherfield. _But that's what happens when you live in one of the coldest states in America, _she thought to herself.

It was freezing and Cornelia hated the cold weather. She much preferred to bask in the roasting hot sun in the summer. But even then - Heatherfield was never that warm in the summer. That's why she liked to go on vacation to France. It was always scorching there. Just how she liked it.

As Cornelia walked, humming "It's a Hard Knock Life" from Annie - one of the many movies she'd somehow ended up watching at Peter's that day - quietly to herself, she couldn't help but think something was wrong. Something just didn't feel right.

Cornelia always could sense things. She got _feelings_ when something was wrong. And right now, the alarm bells in her head were ringing like crazy.

She spun on her heels, throwing furtive glances all around her. She expected to see some kind of hideous monster, or maybe a crazy guy with an axe. Instead, she was surprised when she noticed there was no-one around.

"They all have sense." She muttered, digging her hands further into her pockets. "They don't want to walk the streets when it's -1000C out here."

Suddenly, Cornelia heard a rustle to her left. She jumped, getting ready to pounce of whatever it was.

"Hello there my dear." The man said.

"Oh! Ray!" Cornelia sighed in relief, as her homeless friend appeared out of his make-shift house to talk to her.

"You okay? Did I scare you - again?"

"No, no. I just… never mind. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Good as well."

"It's a cold night isn't it. Old Ray hates the cold."

"Me too."

"Shouldn't you be home, not wandering the streets at night?"

"Yeah, my parents will send out a search party if I'm not home soon."

"Then you best be off."

"Yeah," Cornelia smiled. "Goodbye Ray."

"Bye my dear."

Cornelia hoped that was what was giving her the bad feeling - Ray watching her. But she couldn't help but think it wasn't.

As she continued along the harsh streets, she failed to notice the loose paving stone on Cheek Street - she wondered later how she could have possibly missed it. It had been that way her whole life! But nonetheless, she tripped on it, and crashed face first onto the pavement, right in front of a portal.

* * *

**I know it isnt brilliant, but I swear it gets better :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Love Lasts

Chapter 2

Cornelia pressed her hands against the cold concrete beneath her and pushed herself up, gazing in absolute amazement at the blue swirl before her. Years previously, the veil had been closed and all the portals cleared. There was no way to cross between worlds anymore, so to see this right in front of her, Cornelia had to admit, was strange.

Her bad feeling was getting stronger, yet something inside herself was telling her to go through it. Her mind was screaming "DON'T DO IT CORNELIA!" but her heart was screaming "YOU HAVE TO!"

What should she listen to?

Since the veil had been restored, Cornelia had not stepped foot onto Meridian ground. She was incredibly tempted to walk straight through into the Metaworld.

And that's exactly what she did.

Slowly, the former Earth Guardian stepped forwards into the blue swirling portal, not sure where she would land. She wasn't even sure she would land in Meridian! But she really hoped she would.

As she placed her foot onto the red soil of the planet she had just arrived on, Cornelia gazed around, trying to take in the scenery. The ground where she stood was a desolate wasteland; further ahead was a small village of little houses, in the centre of which was a quaint little market place; in the far distance, she could see a tall castle situated on top of a steep hill. It may have been 4 years, but Cornelia still recognised every aspect of the poor and worn out world.

Meridian.

She tried to remember the routes through the planet and how to get to places she had once been. It wasn't going to be so easy without her powers. Saying that, she had managed to get from Heatherfield, through Meridian and into the castle in human form before. However, back then, she had a plan. Now, she was just a lost girl in a foreign world.

"You know what's weird?" A husky man's voice sounded. "I had this feeling you'd be the first one to cross over here again. I don't know why exactly… Guess I just know you too well."

The boy knew Cornelia as well as she knew his voice. The low gruff tone of his late teenage voice sent shivers down her spine. She had almost forgotten him. After everything that happened, she had forced herself to forget him. All about him. But now, the memories flooded back like a river flowing into the see.

Cornelia turned around.

"Hey C." The boy smirked.

"C-Caleb?" Cornelia stuttered, heart thumping in her chest.

"No, Aldarn actually. Yes Cornelia, it's me."

"I…I don't believe this…"

"Cornelia, you came to Meridian. Did you _honestly_ think you wouldn't bump into me?" Caleb chuckled loudly, with that sweet boyish laugh that always made the Earth Guardian melt inside.

This was killing her. Cornelia had moved on. Caleb had destroyed her all those years ago. She had fallen for Peter. But now he was being so nice… She wanted more than anything to just throw her arms around him.

"Caleb…" Cornelia felt like crying so badly. But she never cried. It was a sign of weakness. If there was anything Cornelia was really good at - it was hiding her emotions. "Don't mess with me! You think you have the right to stand here and mock me? What makes you think I'll just go along with it? Things have changed since you last saw me _4 years ago_ Caleb!"

"Cornelia, don't be that way…"

"No Caleb! It's too late for that! I asked you if you wanted me and you said no. You can't suddenly turn around and think that a few lames jokes are somehow going to make up for it!"

Cornelia turned on her heels and stormed towards the town. She knew if she kept walking, eventually she would reach the castle. And that's where her best friend in the world, Elyon, would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Lasts

Chapter 3

As Cornelia walked through the busy streets of the Meridian centre, she thought about what had happened all those years ago, when the veil was closed.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_Cornelia and Caleb were stood on the cliffs at the waterfall. The sun was just begin to set over the rolling hills and the crystal blue water tumbled down the cliff edge below._

"_Caleb… I can't… I wont go back to Earth knowing I'll never see you again."_

"_Do you think I want you to?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Cornelia… If it were up to me, I'd never leave your side. Ever. But it's not my decision. The Oracle has made a choice. He wants to restore the veil. And there's nothing we can do to change that."_

_Cornelia thought hard as a single tear rolled down her snow white cheeks._

"_Wait… I have an idea!" She gasped, excited._

_Caleb looked up, a small glint of hope shining in his sad emerald eyes._

"_I could stay here!" Cornelia continued. "I could live in Meridian with you and Elyon!"_

_Caleb looked down sadly._

"_What's wrong?" Cornelia asked, puzzled_

"_It's just… You can't do that Cornelia." The Rebel Leader replied, trying desperately to keep his voice steady._

"_Why not? Don't you want to be with me?"_

"_No no of course I do! But… you're 14 years old. I can't ask you to stay here. You need to leave. You need to go back to Earth."_

_Cornelia's heart sank. Caleb was asking her to leave? All she wanted was to stay with him forever. She loved him more than anything and anyone - she didn't want to leave._

"_Caleb, I don't mind leaving Heatherfield. I'll get an education here through Galgheita. I'll make something of my live. It will all work out. I'll prove it to you!"_

_Caleb sighed. "_

_Cornelia…" He whispered. "I don't want you to stay here. You were right. I don't want to be with you anymore. You have to go back to earth. You have to move on."_

_Cornelia could feel her heart shatter and her world crumble down around her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Caleb didn't want to be with her anymore. He was breaking up with her. After everything they had been through, after they had sworn to get married and grow old together, he was telling her it was over. _

_This was horrible._

"_Okay Caleb." Cornelia whispered, choking back the tears that were clouding her vision. "Goodbye."_

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

Cornelia didn't realise she was crying until she felt the droplets hit her arms. Speeding up, she moved swiftly towards the castle, trying not to think too much about Caleb.

This proved harder than she had thought.

Caleb was the love of her life. Cornelia had never felt like this way about anyone. She adored Caleb. He was the most amazing, most wonderful person she had ever met. Now all she wished was that he hadn't left her like that.

What confused her was that he was acting so nice now. Like nothing had happened. Had he forgotten that he had broken her heart? Thrown her aside like she was nothing?

"You gotta stop thinking these thoughts." Cornelia murmured to herself. "It wont achieve anything."

And with that, she slowly continued her depressed journey towards the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Lasts

Chapter 4

Caleb watched as Cornelia stormed off, her rage all to familiar to him. As he gazed at her elegant figure and luscious blonde hair, he wondered why she was so mad at him. He could not actually remember what had happened all those years ago. The veil had closed and she had returned to Earth. Why had this angered her so much?

Suddenly, a memory came back to Caleb. Certain things had been slightly hazy in his mind. He was never sure why. He had convinced himself it was stress from the Rebellion messing with his head. But now, something was clearing… He could remember something… 4 years ago in the Castle…

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_Ugh…" Caleb sighed, slumping into his chair at the dining table._

"_What's up, son?" Julian asked, resting his hand supportively on Caleb's shoulder._

"_You need to ask?" Caleb snapped. "I broke her heart. I'm furious at myself!"_

"_You had to." Elyon said, softly. "It was the only way she could move on and live her life."_

"_I… I just wish there could have been another way." _

_Julian looked up at the Queen, guilt and desperation in his eyes._

"_I think my son needs help, my Queen."_

"_I think you are right." Elyon replied._

"_I do not need help." Caleb sighed, rolling his green eyes sarcastically._

"_You do Caleb. It's not healthy to carry this immense guilt. I will rid you of it - so you can be happy."_

_Caleb thought for a moment. He would do anything to stop feeling the intense pain over the loss of Cornelia. Anything._

"_Do it."_

_Elyon took Caleb to the meditation chamber. There she cleared Caleb's memory of what had happened with Cornelia that day. Of the pain he had put her through, and the suffering she must have been feeling._

_When he left the room, he felt much better and had no recollection of what had been upsetting him. Julian smiled. He didn't like seeing his son so hurt. At the same time, he was concerned. Caleb loved Cornelia - he knew that. If somehow, Cornelia returned to Meridian, his memory being cleared may cause problems. He hoped with all his heart, that it wouldn't._

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

Caleb wiped his tear-filled eyes. _That's _what she hated him… He _had _broken her heart. Acted like he really didn't love her anymore. That he didn't want her in his life.

"How could I be so heartless?" Caleb sighed.

Though he wasn't always the best at showing it, Caleb loved Cornelia more than anything in the universe. She was his whole world, his whole life. He loved her with every inch of his being. He could not believe he had hurt her so much.

Cornelia was everything to him.

Now he was left with a decision. Should he go and attempt to apologise to the girl who meant the world to him, or stay away from her and prevent hurting her again?

Either way, he was going to have to head back to the castle eventually, and he knew that's where the Earth Guardian would be. So that's where he decided to go.

Right now, he just wanted to see her.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Lasts

Chapter 5

Cornelia walked up the long cobbled path to the castle entrance. Even from where she was standing, she recognised the guard standing at the gate. Raythor. The man who had been strong enough to betray someone he thought he could trust. Someone who could have had him killed in a matter of minutes. Raythor was a hero, and a brave one at that.

Funnily enough, however, Cornelia had also said that about Caleb.

He didn't seem much like a hero to her anymore. Cornelia had read many fairytales in her childhood - and never did the hero break the girl to pieces and make her feel like life wasn't worth living anymore. It had taken Cornelia a year to finally come out of her horrible slump she had fallen into. The feeling of numbness that lay heavy on her shoulders everyday.

Her life was a wreck.

Cornelia laughed sadly to herself. Funniest of all, those feelings that she had had for the Rebel Leader years ago, they were still there. Still really strong. It may have been four years since they had so harshly broken up, but Cornelia could never quite extinguish the irrevocable feeling of love she had for Caleb. And to be honest, she wasn't sure she ever would.

"Wow… There's a face I never thought I'd see walking up this path again." Raythor chuckled, smiling at the Earth Guardian who was approaching him.

"Hi Raythor." Cornelia smiled weakly, yet gratefully, at her old friend.

"What brings you back to Meridian?"

"Well a portal just opened in my town, so I came through it and landed here. I was hoping to see Elyon."

"You're in luck. She's inside and she's not doing much today."

"Great!"

"Caleb was about earlier as well… I think he went into the forest."

"Yeah he did." Cornelia growled. "I bumped into him."

"That'd be nice for you." Raythor grinned. It was obvious he didn't know what had happened between them.

"Yeah it was just lovely." Cornelia answered, and stormed past Raythor into the castle.

Cornelia was shocked at how well she remembered her way through the halls of the castle. Heading up the main stairwell, she came face to face with the huge stone door of the throne room. Memories washed over her of the battles faced there and all the struggles that the people had faced.

Slowly, Cornelia placed her hand on the cold stone and pushed. It opened to reveal a girl with long straw coloured braids sitting on a throne. A gold crown sat square on her head, glinting in the sunlight. She looked up, shocked.

"Cornelia!" The young queen squealed, running towards her best friend.

"Elyon!" Cornelia gasped, as she threw her arms around the girl.

"What…what are you doing here?"

"The veil dropped and I came back."

"Oh my God, I'm so happy!" Elyon said, beginning to sob. "I've missed you like hell Cornelia."

"I've missed you too." Cornelia whispered.

The girls sat on the throne room floor and chatted until every aspect of the past eighteen years had been covered. They had reminisced over good times they had before the Guardians were in the picture and discussed what had been happening since they had last saw each other. Cornelia was finally feeling happy again now that she wasn't thinking about Caleb. But of course, happiness doesn't always last.

Suddenly, Caleb burst through the throne room door.

"Um… Caleb." Elyon said. "This isn't really a good time."

Cornelia's heart sank. Why did he have to show up and ruin everything again?

"I think we need to talk Cornelia." Caleb said.

Cornelia looked up. What could he possibly want to talk about?


	6. Chapter 6

Love Lasts

Chapter 6

"What do you want Caleb?" Cornelia said, dragging herself of the floor.

"To talk to you." The Rebel replied. "I think have to straighten some things out."

"Like what?"

"I think I'll give you two some time." Elyon smiled weakly, heading towards the door. "I hope you can bring her round." She whispered to Caleb as she passed him. Caleb hoped the same.

"Cornelia…" Caleb began, sadly.

"If this is you trying to make some pathetic apology to me about your 'duty to your Queen' or how 'The Rebellion need you' well then you can stuff it." Cornelia snapped, folding her arms tight. Caleb knew that pose. She was angry. Very angry.

"Look Cornelia do you wanna hear what I have to say or not? I'm _trying_ to explain something to you and apologise for the hurt I've caused you and you are throwing it back in my face!"

"Well maybe that's because it's four years too late Caleb! You broke my heart and left me wondering what the hell I'd done to make you stop loving me! If you really wanted to fix that, you should have done it then!"

"How could I? I was locked down in Meridian! I couldn't cross the veil!"

"You could have found some way! If you _honestly_ cared about me, you would have. But you don't, and I know that."

Caleb sighed and slumped back against the pillar he was standing in front of. That one stung. How could Cornelia possibly think he didn't care about her? Running his hand through his hair, Caleb wondered what he should say next. It was obvious he had hurt Cornelia more than he could ever have imagined - and that tore him apart inside. Nonetheless, he was determined to make her listen.

"I do care about you Cornelia. I never stopped caring about you." Caleb whispered, fighting back tears.

"That's rich." Cornelia scoffed.

"I do! I just… I…"

"Does 'I don't want you to stay here. I don't want to be with you anymore.' sound caring to you Caleb?"

Caleb could sense that his ex-girlfriend was not going to back down. She was starting to irritate him.

"Cornelia, do you remember anything I said that day?" Caleb said, obviously pissed off. "Or did you block it all from your brain to make me out as a bad guy?"

Cornelia looked at Caleb as if he had lost his mind.

"You had to leave, I wanted to come with you, you told me to go home and move on." She said, eyes like blue daggers . "Case closed."

"I also told you if it were up to me, I'd never leave your side. Ever."

"You didn't mean it though…" Cornelia looked down, shuffling her feet.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well you dumped me 2 minutes later. That's not really 'staying by my side' is it?"

"I couldn't have even if I wanted to. I had to return to Meridian."

"And I said I wanted to come!"

"Cornelia…" Caleb sighed, knowing he was getting nowhere with this conversation. "I didn't want you to come."

"So you said…"

"I didn't want you to come," Caleb continued. "Because that was throwing your life away. You had a family and friends. You had ambitions of being a fashion magazine editor. Dreams of moving to Paris. I was not going to be the one to take that all away from you."

"I would have given it up for you." Cornelia said, softening.

"I know you would have." Caleb said, clasping the Earth Guardian's hands in his. "That's why I had to hurt you! I had to stop you! You were going to have a much better life on Earth than you would ever have had on Meridian. I knew that, and deep down, you knew that too."

Cornelia looked up into Caleb's eyes, the eyes she had so often gazed into in the past, and she wondered if she had made a big mistake hating him. She knew the Rebel Leader better than anyone, and she could see that his words were true.

Caleb had left her, so she could be happy.

"So what are you trying to say?" Cornelia asked, close to tears.

Caleb took a deep breath and looked Cornelia straight in the eyes.

"I love you Cornelia. I have done since I met you, and I will do for the rest of my life. Nothing in this world, or any world out with, will every change that fact."

She could no longer hold it back. The tears streamed from her eyes, heavy and fast. He loved her. Caleb loved her. And despite Peter back on Earth, Cornelia knew her heart belonged to someone else.

"Oh Caleb!" She sobbed. "I love you too!"

Caleb barely had time to grin his huge smile of relief when Cornelia threw her arms around him and kissed him. And to her relief, he kissed her back.

"_Awwwwwwwww!" _Came a mixture of voices from behind the couple. Breaking apart, Cornelia looked over to see Elyon, plus the other four Guardians - Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin, standing in the doorway. Each girl had an incredibly sappy smile on her face.

Hay Lin spoke first. "Ohmigod! I can't believe you guys are back together! This is so great!"

Cornelia glared her evil glare at her friends. "Guys… what _are_ you doing here?"

"Well first," Will said, matter-of-factly. "Your parents called us wondering where the hell you were."

"Oops…" Cornelia added nervously.

"So when we came out to look for you," Taranee continued. "We found a portal and assumed you had probably gone through it."

"Then we decided to come to the castle, in case you had chosen to batter lumps out of Caleb here." Irma concluded.

"Although what we just saw was not exactly battering lumps." Elyon winked.

"Oh shush." Cornelia laughed. "Yeah I should probably go home. My parents will lose it."

The girls said their goodbyes to Elyon, whilst Cornelia said bye to Caleb.

"I'm so sorry about everything." She whispered.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry." Caleb answered.

"Let's never break up again, okay?"

"Deal."

After they had kissed, Elyon created a fold and the girls headed back to Earth. The Queen and the Rebel Leader were alone once again.

"Happy now?" Elyon smirked.

"More than you could ever know."

"I was getting worried when I heard the yelling that you two weren't going to reconcile."

"Same here… But I guess, some things are just meant to last forever."

And Caleb hoped with all his heart, that his relationship with Cornelia would.


End file.
